


He's a bad pilot

by karionn



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karionn/pseuds/karionn
Summary: AU: Bellamy's air-fighter crashed in an unexpected location.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i may be screaming right now

He was lying on a couch with closed eyes for maybe half an hour, but the pain in his body did not leave. The best option Bellamy had was to contemplate what had happened the day ago, and what followed.  
He was… he guessed he still is a pilot of air-fighters. While doing a test drive for a new model of a fighter he, well, crashed. And he did in in the strangest place he could imagine.  
Scotland. “Oh dear, how did I get out of this problem with relatively no damage?” Undeniably, at that moment he had the best luck he could have. Still, after he catapulted, he landed in the location he couldn’t even imagine was there.  
Everything hurts. Even opening his eyes would be painful… Still, he does it.  
Something heavy lies on his legs. Bellamy moves his head a bit and frowns, looking at the absolutely wasted body of the sleeping man he first met after the crash. Was his name Dom? Then again, all of the previous night he called this Dom ‘cunt’. Oh well. Although Bellamy doesn’t remember if Dom deserved it, he assumes the man did. Though, that wouldn’t be the biggest problem of the day.  
Second thing Matt noticed was the logo he seemed to steal with Dom’s help. It was the logo of the gay club he crashed into. A Scottish gay club. When Dom explained that to Matt, the latter decided that some alcohol would be required to fully comprehend the situation he was in. And this lead to night of drinking like crazy.  
Although Dom was the worker at this club, Matt didn’t see him in this position… so to speak. Dom looked like a different kind, and, as he said while drinking, working here wasn’t a choice.  
The logo lying on the floor looked fucking awesome, though. The word ‘MUSE’ was written in bold. A cool name. Not for a gay club specifically…  
\- Get off me, you jerk… - Matt almost had no voice. Dom didn’t wake up from that. Bellamy inhaled deeply and screamed: - STAND UP, YOU CUNT!  
Maybe Dom did deserve to be called that?  
The man in a shirt with a leopard print moved weakly.  
\- Eee… Isssh eet morni….n.. you… Natt or sumthn??  
\- It’s ‘Matt’, YOU WANKER! – Bellamy freed one of his legs from under Dom’s body and kicked his ass. Painful, yet worth it.  
In that moment Matt noticed what he was dressed in. A glittery suit. What the fuck?  
Dom growled and slipped down on the floor, caressing his own arse.  
\- Stop touching your ass and tell me what’s up with these clothes… eehhh, please. – Matt was unsure he would get answers, ever. Strangely, something similar to understanding of the situation appeared on Dom’s face.  
\- Hey, I do what I want with my ass… - Dome tried to stand up. – Well, we were having fun, you know. Three of us.  
\- Three? – Matt was kind of confused. – Also, ‘having fun’? What the hell does that mean?  
\- Just drinking and having a laugh, don’t worry. The third of us… Morgan… well he’s known as Morgana… he must be somewhere around here? – Dom took a guess and looked under the couch. – Well, not there…  
\- Hello, SWEETIE. – A strangely familiar voice, the source of which was right next to Matt’s ear. Bellamy flinched a bit, but then turned his head to the source of the reference to ‘Doctor Who’.  
\- ..Morgan,yes? Nice, uh, skirt you have there. – That would be one of the few phrases he was sure he would regret. Yet Morgan just laughed and went in another room to bring three cups of tea he just prepared. Although when he came back, Dom put on a serious face.  
Matt took a sip of tea and relaxed a bit.  
\- Yesterday, we were drunk. – Dom started.  
\- Oh yeah? I thought we were perfectly sober, Dominic. – Matt replied. Nice sarcasm there, Matt.  
\- Hey, don’t interrupt me! Anyway, we were playing some… instruments.  
\- Wait, what? Do you need instruments in your club? Where did we get these? – That confused Matt a bit. He doesn’t remember anything of that nature.  
\- They were… here. You see, we’re looking for members for a band. – Dom frowned. – We don’t have a guitarist, though. And, as I was saying, we were playing the instruments. And I noticed that you were good with the guitar.  
\- Well, yeah, I can play it… Wait, you want me into your band? – Matt raised his brow.  
\- Sure. – Dom nodded. – I’m kinda comfortable with you being into my band.  
\- We just met yesterday.  
\- Yeah, I know.  
Silence has fallen upon the room. But then the two men burst out laughing simultaneously.

 

\- W…well I suppose I can be in your band? – Matt almost whispered, now laughing without any sounds.  
\- Welcome… to Rocket Baby Dolls! – Dom was lying on the floor, tears rolling down from his eyes. Dear God, this has gone too far.  
Finally, they calm down. But Matt has a few more things to ask.  
\- So… Morgan plays bass?  
\- Nah, he plays keyboard and all that stuff. Actually, I have a bassist on my mind. He plays in other band right now, it’s very popular… Buuut we’re old friends and he can help us out. His name’s Chris.  
\- Chris… Wait, do I have to abandon my current job for this?  
Dom laughed.  
\- That’s up to you.  
\- Well… You know what? I have a better name for a band. – Matt pointed at the ‘Muse’ logo.  
\- You serious?  
\- Oh, absolutely.  
And it was the second time they burst out laughing together. And certainly not the last.


End file.
